1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor device where a wafer level chip size package (WCSP) is applied.
2. Background Art
In the conventional art, since a rewiring layer of a WCSP is one layer, wiring becomes difficult, as compared with a multilayered substrate, such as a ball grid array (BGA).
For this reason, according to the layout of pads, there exist a signal line, a power supply, and a ground that may not be connected. As a result, it becomes difficult to manufacture a large scale integration (LSI).